Maestro Mu ¿Como nacen los bebés?
by Lena de Apus
Summary: ¿Comó nacen los bebés? Es la pregunta que tiene nervioso a Kiki, el pequeño aprendiz de Aries y los santos dorados le ayudaran con eso
1. Chapter 1

**¿Cómo nacen los bebés?**

 **En una fresca mañana de verano en el santuario, y de manera casi milagrosa todos los santos dorados estaban reunidos, en la sala de Athena, la diosa les brindaba una tarde de bebidas frías y algunos emparedados, cuando el pequeño aprendiz de Aries llego cabizbajo.**

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre Kiki? – preocupado el de Aries socorrió a su alumno**

 **\- Señor Mu, es que… hay algo que me tiene muy intranquilo…. Desde hace unas noches y no me deja dormir – la angustia pintaba sus ojos de duende**

 **\- Tranquilo, enano – Aldebarán froto su cabeza despeinándolo – cuenta que pasa –**

 **\- Bueno… es que.. yo…-**

 **\- Sin pena, muchacho – dijo Dohko**

 **\- Bien, deseo saber cómo es que nacen los bebés – soltó dejando a los doce en un silencio sepulcral. El primero en animarse a hablar fue su maestro.**

 **Se pasó una mano por el cabello, atando sus largos cabellos violetas, mirando a los demás en busca de una respuesta así que soltó.**

 **\- Los niños están hechos de un polvo estelar… así es! Un gran polvo estelar que ocurre cuando una pareja se ama con una pasión tan grande que puede provocar una revolución estelar!- al decirlo daba giros y se sonrojaba como Grell Sutcliff**

 **\- Ohhh… - giro el rostro para Aldebarán**

 **\- Bueno… los niños… noto un huevo en la mesa y pensó – los niños nacen de un huevo… - todos lo miraron extrañado pero le dejaron seguir - nacen de un huevo, la mama tiene el huevo en la barriga, le abren la panza sacan el huevo, rompen el cascaron y sale el niño –**

 **\- No es así… - saga hablo – los niños nacen de una col y las niñas de una rosa.**

 **\- Afrodita… ¿naciste una rosa colada? – se burló Dm con su natural y jodida voz nasal**

 **\- No, nací de una rosa que te encajare en el culo – espeto de mala gana –**

 **\- No es así, kiki. Que no te engañen estos.. los niños nacen de una buena co…**

 **\- Helena – dijo Afro para callarlo.**

 **\- !HELENA?!– soltó a llorar el cáncer**

 **\- ¡Los niños nacen de un sueño! – Aioria salto de su asiento – sí, yo me morí en el muro, y cuando volví, Marín estaba esperando un bebe que entro en ella en un sueño –**

 **\- Que cornudo tan pendejo… - negó Shura**

 **\- Que dijiste, cabra?- se giró Aioros**

 **\- Que, es un crio con orejas de conejo – respondió con una gota cayendo por su sien**

 **Al cabo de varios minutos ya 5 de los dorados lo habían dicho**

 **\- Los niños nacen de una entrega – ahora shaka tomaba el control – eso es cuando una pareja eleva el cosmos al infinito y de este un núcleo de vida llega para estar juntos y cuidar de el – el menor hizo una mueca**

 **\- Los niños nacen en el bosque y con todo y un letrero de "cuida de ella tigre desobligado" o al menos así encontré a Shun Rei – respondió Dohko haciendo un gesto de "no importa"**

 **\- Los niños nacen cuando el &%$/ de un hombre entra en la $*¨/%$ de una mujer y los ambos andaban de jariosos 9 meses antes – explico kanon, con la buena suerte que Mu cubrió las orejas del menor**

 **\- Bueno, los niños nacen del vino… - hablo Aioros**

 **\- ¿Del vino? – Saga lo miro como a un pendejo**

 **\- Aja! Recuerdo que antes de que supiera que Aioria venía en camino, mi mama le dijo a mi tía, "tendremos otro hijo porque se "vino" dentro" – Saga al oírlo se palmeo la cara**

 **\- ¿Ahora entienden porqué lo mate?- miro a los demás**

 **\- Que no te engañen, niño. Los bebes nacen de un ovulo fecundado, que está dentro de la mujer y por el proceso de 40 semanas crece día a día y… - la respuesta de shura durmió al menor – Kiki!**

 **\- Qué?!- despertó –**

 **\- Jodete mocoso!. – le levanto el dedo medio**

 **\- Los bebes nacen de parís, así es una cigüeña trae a los bebes de la ciudad más bella del mundo y los entrega a sus padres para que cuiden de el –**

 **\- Wow señor Camus –**

 **\- Los bebes provienen de un bello jardín, hay que regarlos, cuidarlos y echarles abono para que crezcan lindos y fuertes - Afro sonrió y dejo caer miles de pétalos**

 **\- Oh ya veo… - el menor sonrió de manera divertida – eso quiere decir que puedes estar tranquilo Milo – fue donde el griego – con esas explicaciones es imposible que teniendo sexo sin condón hayas embarazado a la hija del patriarca!**

 **Al decirlo Shion sufrió un desmayo, y Milo salió corriendo para su templo.**

 **Fin**


	2. oops!

La impertinencia de Kiki había logrado que todos, incluso el patriarca que se encontraba desmayado en el piso volcaran su atención al santo de la octava casa, quien al verse al descubierto intento huir pero….

Estaba cerca de la puerta solo faltaban tres pasos, cuando su cuerpo se cimbró al sentir una tacleada digna de un playoff de la NFL. Su cabeza azoto contra el mármol pulido del piso, mientras que sentía, literalmente una lluvia de golpes secos en todo el cuerpo.

 **¡Hijo de puta! ¡Tú sabias lo que Aria significaba para mí! ¡¿Cómo pudiste siquiera mirarla?!-** el representante de la primera casa lo golpeaba con una fuerza y masculinidad que nunca había demostrado.

 **¡Cálmate Mu! ¡No me interesa Aria!** – le grito tratando de soportar los golpes

 **¡¿Qué no te interesa?! ¡Pero bien que se la metiste, bastardo!** – el cosmos el ariano ardió dejando al griego con cara de miedo.

 **¡No me cogí a Aria, fue a Lena!** –

En ese momento el patriarca había despertado, bueno solo a medias

 **Dohko, amigo mío…. ¿Qué paso?-** pregunto apenas recuperando la visión

 **¿Mhg? Ah nada realmente, solo que Mu y Milo acaban de aceptar se andan cogiendo a tus hijas, solo eso** – aquello lo dijo con tal soltura que el regidor de los dorados no hizo más que…

5 segundos de completo silencio….

4….3….2….1…

Un gran cosmos estallo en la cámara de su ilustrísima. Solo habían escombros y dos saetas que a la velocidad de la luz, salían disparadas por la ventana, eran como dos estrellas fugaces en el cielo de media tarde….

 **¡LOS VOY A CASTRAR HIJOS D E PU T A!** – grito el veterano de dos guerras santas desde la ventana – **maldito borrego, te entrene para ser un caballero no para que violaras a mi pobre nena pura e inocente**. – el patriarca saco de su ropa una foto de su primera princesa, portando una toga blanca algo transparente que le entrego a Shura – **solo mírala, es una niña** –

Una "niña"…. – el caprino al verla sufrió una hemorragia nasal. Pero rápidamente le levanto el dedo en señal de "ok"

 **Señor estoy seguro que esto es un mal entendido, dudo mucho que Milo hiciera lo que Kiki menciono** – el de acuario le pidió calma al mayor.

 **Uhhh el hielito esta celoso….** – canturreo Dm – **ehh Camus ¿Qué se siente que tras serle infiel a tu marido en Asgard con un travesti, este te engañe?** – como respuesta Camus le congelo el rostro dejándolo con esa mueca deformada en la cara

 **Supongo que lo mismo que perder en menos de un día a la única chica que te pelaba….** – reviro jocoso

 **¡Volví!** – afrodita regreso del baño oliendo a litros de perfume y brillando – **ay Shion encontré tus cremas para las arrugas y son ¡di-vi-nas! Debes decirme a quien se las compras porque quiero dos tarros, claro no son para mí son para… mi tía –** tras decir aquello miro a los demás y cruzado de brazos, muy pero muy masculino (¿?) pregunto. **-¿Qué paso?-**

 **Afrodita** – Shion fue donde el de piscis y lo tomo de los hombros, la escena era dramática, épica y…. ¿romántica? – **debes responder mi pregunta y solo aceptare un sí –**

 **Ay Shion… -** se ruborizo – **sé que soy hermoso, pero realmente me gustan las chicas aunque no lo crean –**

 **¡No estoy hablando de eso, pendejo!** – le grito rompiendo el fondo de corazones y rosas que tenía afrodita tras él

 **¿Entonces?** – frunció los labios

 **Dime que no es cierto que Melenare ha estado teniendo relaciones con Milo** – sus ojos estaban en pánico

 **Prfff** – hizo una trompetilla **– obvio no, es decir soy su maestro vive conmigo, cuando no estamos en guerra y se va en las mañanas a esa casucha. Ella nunca sale de piscis, menos el pasado mes, tuvo mucho dolor de estómago en las noches**. – se giró a ver a los demás – **de hecho aún antier se quejó mucho, solo decía "ya… por favor… no sigas…ya casi" y cosas así mientras jadeaba y gemía de dolor** –

Ante esa revelación todos miraron al pisciano como un idiota. Dohko se palmeo la frente, Shion comenzó a llorar como magdalena, y Dm le dio un fuerte coscorrón a Afro.

 **¡Idiota! ¡Milo se andaba "cenando" a tu niña y tu ni en cuenta!** – trono la lengua – **ya me lo sospechaba, eso de no verlo en el burdel buscando putanas no era normal en el bicho.**

 **¡¿Buscaba putas?! ¡Athena! Podría haber infectado a mi nena con alguna enfermedad incurable** – llevo sus manos a sus mejillas y las jalo en forma dramática extrema

 **Basta Shion, Melenare no es una niña…. Aunque… la pregunta es…** \- todos miraron al viejo maestro - **¿le habrá pagado a Milo?** – todos cayeron al suelo por su respuesta

 **¿Cómo se te ocurre chino?** – Shion lo tomo de la camisa – **mi princesita es una niña linda y muy bien….**

 **Tu princesita, se viste de chico, es mal hablada, está más plana que los muros de este templo, actúa como hombre, esta enana, y siempre apesta a entrenamiento. Dime ¿crees que Milo lo haya hecho por otra razón?** \- Shion lo soltó y sacudió un poco su hombro

 **Bien se levanta la sesión** – dijo como si nada – **¡al que vea al borrego y me lo traiga le daré un bono de un año de sueldo! –**

 **No hay recursos** – señalo Dohko

 **¡Bien! De medio año de sueldo –**

 **No hay recursos –**

 **De cuatro meses…** \- miro a su amigo quien negó – **3** – volvió a negar – **2**

 **Nop** –

 **Con una kokora guanga ¿con cuanto contamos?** – se giró molesto al castaño

 **Con 20 euros, dos botellas de vino, un boleto para ver perder al Panatinaikos, un vale por 15 cervezas en Dionisio´s, un día en el spa de Balder, y un botón con forma de rosa** –

 **¡Yo quiero ese botón!** – chillo Afrodita mirando ese reluciente botón – **Mi precioso –**

 **Esta no es la manera de arreglar las cosas, tal vez dialogando….** – Shaka hablo por primera vez en todo ese tiempo

 **También hay unos pases todo pagados al paraíso de los vegetarianos, "comer, rezar y meditar"-** los sacudió el antiguo maestro

 **Compañeros, den por muerto a Mu le privare de los sentidos en un parpadeo** – abrió los ojos haciendo que todos se arrojaran al piso

 **¡!No mames Shaka! ¡La última vez que hiciste eso nos dejaste sin sentidos y Camus le andaba tirando la onda a un trapeador!-** respondió Saga molesto

 **¡¿Tú también, Saga?! -**

 **No era un trapeador…** \- señalo Shura

 **Merci, amigo** – el caballero que "nunca" demuestra sus sentimientos comenzó a llorar al ver la actitud de su amigo de batalla

 **Era Milo, ese día no se peinó** – contuvo la risa

 **Bueno, ya vayan por ese idiota de Mu, lo quiero…. ¡VIVO!** – sonrió con sadismo

 **¿y qué hay de Milo?**

 **¿Qué con Milo?** – pregunto como si nada en tono inocente

 **¡Arrrggg! ¿Ahora entiendes por qué lo mate?** – cuestiono el mayor de los gemelos al arquero

 **Sip** – decía el otro algo…. Pasado de copas

 **Hermano deja de beber, te hará mal –**

 **Sho phuedo tomar cuando sho qhuiera** – repuso con las mejillas teñidas por el alcohol – **qhue para esho shoy tu padre –**

 **Eres mi hermano, pendejo** – mascullo por lo bajo

 **¿Qué propones que le hagamos a Milo? Tras embarazar a tu hija menor** – le dijo pausado Saga a Shion como si fuera un anciano

 **Mira hijo de tu bipolar y pornia madre, si entiendo bien…. Pero, no creo que Milo se haya fijado en Lena… es simple es una niña de doce años –**

 **Tiene 16 –** dijo Camus – **y es muy linda una vez que se quita la peluca en las noches, suelta sus largos cabellos rubios y se quita la ropa despacio mientras se contonea al ritmo de la música árabe….** – sus mejillas ardían, de su nariz salió un hilito de sangre y ni digamos a su "amiguito" de abajo

 **Mi querido conito….** – canturreo melódico Afro – **eso que dices es porque te lo conto Milo o.. ¡¿Por qué la espías desde tu templo, hijo de puta?!** – se le fue encima a golpes

 **¡Quítenmela! Digo ¡Quítenmelo! -**

 **Eso hare, bastardo, te la quitare con una de mis rosas o con la tijera de jardín con la que corto las hiedras ¡como tú!-**

El patriarca al ver tal alboroto, sobre todo al ver que Shaka se topaba con la pared para intentar buscar la puerta, grito para llamar la atención de todos.

 **Aldebarán… ve a buscar a Mu, debe de estar en Jamir. Shaka, abre los putos ojos que la puerta está a tu derecha, Camus ve al baño y date una mano, sin pensar en mi hija, Aioros…. Tu… tú estás bien donde estas, Aioria deja mis canarios en paz, ninguno te dirá donde esta Marín, Dm deja de ser tan pendejo. Shura, corta mi queso en rebanadas delgadas, Dohko, dame masaje, ¡Afrodita, deja ese puto botón de una vez!** – miro para buscar al geminiano pero no lo encontró aunque aún sentía su cosmos en el lugar. – **Saga… ya te sentí, así que deja esa Daga no te voy a dejar ser patriarca de nuevo, ¿entiendes? –**

 **¡¿Por qué no?! –** pregunto soltando la daga que tenía cerca del cuello del vejete, de mala gana

 **Será porque en tu mandato mataste a la mayoría de los seres vivientes** – acoto Shura

 **Uy si buuu, buuu, en mi mandato todos tenían aquello que más anhelaban en todo el cosmos** – se subió a la mesa y levanto el puño dramáticamente

 **¿mejores prestaciones**? – el géminis negó

 **¿Días de spa?** – pregunto Afro teniendo como respuesta un no

 **¿Qué era entonces?** – pregunto Aioria

 **Putas…. Putas para todos y juegos de azar** – soltó con seriedad y un brillo en los ojos

 **¡SAGA PARA PRESIDENTE!** \- grito Dm

 **Es patriarca, cangrejo estúpido** – regaño Camus }

 **¡Lo que sea pero que vengan las putas!** – chiflaba el cáncer

 **¿Qué no Helena se murió en Asgard?** – soltó el acuario

 **Oye Saga, también traes travestis y putos para que Camus deje de joder –**

 **Deathmask quiero un mundo perfecto, sin putos** –

 **Uhhh Shaka y Camus quedan exiliados del santuario –** Dm siguió jodiendo

 **Te extrañaremos, Afrodita** – Aioria abrazo al de piscis

 **Así que sin putos eh… pues eso no decías anoche, Saga** – afro

de cruzo de brazos

 **Afro… juro que no es lo que crees yo solo estaba jugando….**

 **¿Jugando? Mis bolas en mi bóxer, Jumm –** el de piscis se marchó molesto

 **En tu cara, puto bipolar -** se burló Shion

 **Gracias, por eso… y ¿Cómo le pondrás a tu nieto, Mileno? –** sonrió de medio lado

 **¡Chino, levanta la sesión! –** bufo molesto yéndose de ahí.

 **En alguna parte del santuario.**

 **-cabaña de Elan/Lena-**

El "chico" esperaba impaciente que la reunión terminara, ya que entre los 88 caballeros nombrados, doncellas, peones, sirvientes y demás en el santuario, la orden dorada era su preferida. No por el poder, sino porque eran sus clientes más asiduos. Elan se dedicaba a estafar…

 **¡Epa! Yo no estafo a nadie, narrador –** miro hacia el cielo enfadada

Lo lamento, tal vez me dieron mal tus datos, aquí dice que tienes la tendencia de tomar fotos y extorsionar a los que se dejan, también que vendes mercancía de dudosa procedencia y que la das al doble de su precio y…

 **Tengo un micrófono marca Zeuspower que se escucha de aquí a la china a la mitad de precio si dejas de joder….** –

Elan era uno de los guerreros más fuertes, nobles y carismáticos de todo el santuario. Su buena voluntad hacia que todos vivieran felices…

 **Así está mejor, sigamos con el cuento… ejem….** –

Después de poner en una cesta los postres que vendería, entre videos…. ¿eso es porno?

 **Sep y es de Marin x Shaina** –

Quiero dos de esos…. Digo! Se escuchó en la puerta un estruendo…. El chico abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Milo sudado y temblando

 **Ni creas que te quitare la calentura que te dejo otra** – le cerró la puerta en su cara

 **Por tu madre Melenare abre la puerta** – pidió en un ruego

 **¿Qué carajos quieres? –** apenas y la abrió un poco

 **Tu padre ya lo sabe….**

 **¿Se enteró que measte en su copa? –**

 **No, eso no… sabe lo nuestro**

 **¿lo nuestro? No me jodas solo fue un simple acostón, nada más**

 **No seas cruel yo te amo** – se puso a llorar

 **Pues yo a ti no….** _ **Antio**_ – le cerró la puerta

 **¡Melenare, o abres la puerta en este momento o les cuento a todos lo que hacemos! -**

 **Me vale…. -**

 **¡Diré que te quite la virginidad! -**

 **Me vale -**

 **¡Estas embarazada! -**

 **Me vale -**

 _ **Mierda no me dejara entrar a menos que yo….**_ – pensó el chico – **bien tu lo pediste, les diré a todos que tienes una canción de Justin Bieber en tu Zeus Galaxy y que la cantas en el baño –** susurro

La puerta se abrió dejándolo entrar

Continuara….


	3. Cena en familia

Apenas abrió la chica, el de escorpio no pudo editar el querer abrazarla con amor pero….

Como respuesta tuvo un fuerte patadón en plena cara. Haciéndolo caer de nalgas al piso

 **¿Qué carajos quieres?** – levanto una ceja mientras seguía cruzada de brazos

 **No seas cruel, mi amor. Sabes que eres la única** – se sobo la marca enrojecida

 **La única pendeja que te cree…. ¡¿en qué pensabas cuando le dijiste a mi padre?!** – le soltó un golpazo en la frente

 **Pensaba en cuan harto estoy de solo verte dos veces a la semana, no es justo solo vernos para coger y….** – noto que la joven no le prestaba atención – **¡Melenare! ¡carajo escúchame! –**

 **Te oigo…. Solo que me hace ridículo que digas esto cuando, fuiste tú quien pidió que no fuera a enamorarme, que solo sería sexo. –**

 **¡¿Por qué diablos piensas como yo?! Deberías querer rosas, chocolates…. Cosas que les gustan a las chicas y… -**

 **¿Vamos a hacerlo o vas a estar de gay hablando de flores y bombones? Cuando yo deseo bajarte los pantalones –** le cuestiono quitándose la ropa y lamiendo sus labios

 **No voy a acostarme contigo…. Y es mi última palabra, niña…** \- le manifestó serio y decidido. Ella solo sonrió de medio lado.

 **45 minutos después**

El rechinar de la cama paro de pronto entre jadeos y gemidos del santo de la octava casa. Sacudió su cabello, limpiando un poco el sudor de su frente, mirándola complacido y más que nunca enamorado.

 **Fue fantástico…. Estuve rico ¿no, amor?** – la besuqueo completa

 **¿En serio? Por favor… mejor vístete y lárgate –**

 **¿Qué?** – se puso pálido de pronto al oírla – **Solo me usas cuando tienes ganas** – acuso dolido – **para ti no soy más que un dildo con piernas -**

 **Te estas poniendo idiota…** \- sonrió de medio lado. Al menos los consejos de Afro funcionaban, entre más trataba mal a Milo, este mas quería estar a su lado. – **Además ni creas que estuvo muy bien, tuve que fingir mucho –**

El escorpio quedo frio y sin alma al oírla, solo pudo atinar a llorar amargamente.

 **Me usas y me dejas, ¿Qué no tienes corazón?** – mordió la sabana

 **Ay ya, ni que fuera para tanto….** – encendió un cigarro

 **¡No fumes así! Te dará cáncer o algo peor… -**

 **¿me dará Leo o tauro?** – bromeo

 **Cáncer de la enfermedad, mocosa pervertida y malvada -**

 **Puente de Rodorio.**

Mu, quien había logrado hasta el momento escapar de la furia del patriarca estaba escondido bajo el puente. Minutos después vio pasar a Shura y a Aioria, seguramente lo estaban buscando.

 **Muuuuu** – el de leo fingía como una vaca

 **¿Qué haces?** – cuestión con una vena marcada el de capricornio

 **Bueno, así se les habla a las borregas ¿no? –**

 **Eres un idiota, con razón esa chica Lyfia te engaño…. –**

 **¿Lyfia?** – levanto su ceja

 **Si, la chica de Asgard.** – se cruzó de brazos, mirando sagaz por todos lados en busca del carnero

 **No la recuerdo….** – negó como un niño pequeño

 **Eres un idiota, era una chica de cabello azul, ojos bonitos, con un moño alto….** – explico; caminando a unos de pasos de Mu, quien sudaba la gota gorda.

 **Necesito más información** – se rasco como si tuviera piojos la cabeza.

 **La chica de ese pueblo con nieve que te cogiste en el establo** – dijo con una vena marcada

 **Ahhh ¿Esa era Lyfia? Ya ni me acuerdo, solo que fuimos a un parque de diversiones con tobogán, un arbolóte de atracción y una sacerdotisa muy fea con cabello negro –**

 **En primer lugar, no era un parque de diversiones, era una guerra. Segundo, no era un arbolóte, era el árbol de… -** se quedó pensativo – **el árbol de…** \- lo repitió como tres veces

De la nada Mu salto de su escondite, yendo hacia ellos con voz de grito

 **El árbol de Yygdrasil** – les corrigió

 **Woooh** – el felino hizo una mueca de asombro al verlo

 **¿Lo ves?** **Ahora paga, Mu jamás ha podido dejar de meterse cuando alguien no puede terminar una frase** – el caprino sonrió divertido cuando de la nada saltaron Saga, Camus y Shaka.

 **Este….** – glubs – **chicos…. De Shion lo comprendo pero…. ¿ustedes?** – dio tres pasos hacia atrás

 **Eso te pasa por tocar lo que nos está prohibido** – explico Camus – **Es lógico, yo por eso nunca me asome por el balcón del vitral de rosas para entrar donde Lena dormía con ese delicado negligé de seda que es tan suavecito y delicioso, y esa fragancia de su cuerpo a rosas….** – sus ojos brillaban mientras que litros y litros de sangre abandonaban su nariz.

 **Camus….** – Saga le pego dejándolo K.O **– estas enfermo**. – negó

 **Bueno, al lio…. Mu tienes que entregarte, si eres buen corderito y te rindes tal vez Shion no te corte los huevos –**

 **¿Qué me va a cortar mis qué? –** se apañico y huyo corriendo como nena de nuevo

 **Buena esa, Saga….** – Shaka señalo hasta donde estaba Mu e invoco el tesoro del cielo…

Claro una muy buena idea, de no ser que el ariano estaba corriendo entre mucha gente del pueblo y que Shaka con los ojos cerrados no tenía buena puntería.

 **¡Nooo!** – Mu grito al ver el poder pero este, colisiono contra el hombre de los pescados.

Quien a su vez y ya sin el sentido de la vista, le sorrajo tremendo golpe con una trucha a que vendía el pan, este arrojo sus panes contra el de la bici que iba cruzando, el de la bici de choco contra una pared, haciendo que una maceta en lo alto de la pared cayera directamente contra Shura que apurado iba tras de Mu… claro hasta que la maceta le hizo besar el suelo.

 **¡Adiós Idiotas!** – estaba libre no habría castigo, corrió como una gacela libre en el viento con esa sonrisa bella que mantuvo…

Hasta que se estrelló cual mosca en el inmenso muro de cristal que Shion había hecho solo para él. El mayor lo miro tan dócil, tan tierno, taaan….

 **Cuando tu madre te dejo en mi puerta hace ya 20 años con una nota de que eras especial, me lo creí y te crie como a un hijo** – paso por su lado – **Cuando tenías 5 e incendiaste mi torre en Jamir, no te arroje a un pozo como dictaba la ley, porque eras especial. Cuando a los 15….**

 **Maestro… usted no estaba cuando yo tenía 15…. Se murió antes ¿recuerda?**

 **Ah ¿de eso si te acuerdas, pero de no tocar a mi virginal y tierna hija no?** – lo piso un poco

 **Yo… la… amo…** \- decía entre pisotones

 **La amas….** – mascullo – **bueno, mi podre nena no puede quedarse deshonrada, así que te casaras con ella….** – negó sacando una lista – **esto es lo que me debes por haber tocado el tesoro virginal de mi nena –**

La dicha lista, era casi como una sentencia de eterna condena para el pobre lemuriano.

 **Acepto, si con eso me deja estar al lado de Aria** – se levantó seguro mirando al mayor a los ojos

 **Bien, lo primero…. Tendrás que reparar la armadura de Pegaso, sin recibir gota alguna de sangre de nadie, la pondrás tú mismo –**

 **¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible!** – trato de hacerlo entender

 **Me vale** _ **kokoras**_ \- la sonrisa en los labios del cordero mayor era casi imposible de borrar mientras que el menor solo podía jadear y sollozar

 **Hare todo lo que me pidas** – exclamo haciéndole frente – **por el amor que le tengo a Aria lo hare –**

 **Bien… solo te pondré 5 sencillas labores, sí las logras hacer, te prometo que podrás hacer lo que quieras ¿aceptas? –** un brillo extraño cruzo sus ojos

 **Lo hare** – respondió apretando el puño

 **Bien, 1- nada de usar tu telekinesis, ni teletransportación a ningún lado, deberás usar el transporte público como todos** – Mu trago grueso ante eso – **2- nada de sangre para las armaduras y no podrás cobrar las reparaciones por un mes. 3- limpiaras los establos por tres meses –**

 **Shion no tenemos establos** – recordó saga quien acababa de llegar

 **Comprare unos 30 putos caballos y que caguen por todos lados, ¿contento? –** chillo molesto

 **No hay presupuesto** – le recordó

 **Me vale madres** _ **Gios pou skyla**_ – se giró con rostro asesino

 **Y el loco soy yo….** – saga se apartó poniendo ambas manos en su nuca

 **Bueno, 4 deberás hacer todo lo que yo diga y a la hora que yo lo pida** – Mu asintió seguro – **y por ultimo….** – sonrió maquiavélico – **deberás cuidar al ser más despreciable del santuario… -** un aura oscura se apodero del ex santo de Aries, los escombros comenzaron a flotar en el aire, una honda de cosmos puro giro contra ellos haciendo que a Mu le costara un poco seguir de pie

 **Maestro…. Lo que sea menos eso…. Peleare todas las guerras santas que quiera pero él no…** \- rogo de rodillas

 **Cuidaras de Poochie** – sonrió macabro

 **¡Nooooooooo!** – grito de forma devastadora

Cierto no lo saben…. Poochie es la mascota de la señorita…. Bueno de Athena, para no entrar en detalles. Poochie era un perrito chihuahua común y corriente pero, por desgracia un buen día de abril cuando los rayos del astro rey cubrían el recinto de la diosa, encontró una bolsita con un polvo blanco, unas piedritas…. Bueno encontró las drogas de Saga, detrás del trono y se las comió, volviéndolo un perro psicótico, psicópata y anti caballeros de Athena.

El borrego esponjocito menor continuaba llorando mientras que la bola de hipócritas dorados se persignaba y decían una oración por el pobre santo. De hecho Aioria miro al cielo y noto que la estrella de Aries dejaba escapar una estrella fugaz

 **Vive libre y muere bien, Mu –**

 **Aun no estoy muerto, gata idiota** – le grito

 **Esa misma noche casa de Shion**

Los 4 hijos del patriarca estaban en la mesa esa noche, Aria estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que esa noche Mu pediría su mano…. Bueno, como ya saben debía hacerlo.

 **Bueno, padre es la primera vez que uno de tus hijos se casa y creo que es natural que hagas un brindis** – Daka se levantó tan sonriente y prístino como siempre para servir la copa de su padre

 **Dakarion, cállate y sírveme doble** – el patriarca tenía una bolsa de hielo en la frente para quitarse el dolor de cabeza

 **Padre, no debes estar así, es un momento de regocijo y recogimiento –**

 **Claro, como el que esos idiotas les dieron a mis hermanas un buen recogimiento** – añadió el segundo hijo, Illion, mientras que molestaba a su hermana Aria

 **Uhhh el medio rostro esta celoso de que Mu no se lo cogió a él** – respondió Elan

 **Tu cállate pinche mini** _ **pornia**_ **, zoofilica** – le aventó una naranja

 **¡Con una** _ **skata**_ **!** – grito el peliverde - **quiero tragar en paz!**

 **Seguro, oye enano, ¿Cómo le pondrás al niño? ¿Milo Antares?** – el peli negro siguió jodiendo

 **No, le pondré nombre de hombre y no nombre de travesti Berseker…. Oops sin ofender Illion –**

 **Pornia infantil –**

 **Porni Berseker –**

 **¿Se pueden callar?** – grito el patriarca

 **Hermanos por favor entiendan, no es culpa de nadie. Solo paso que el cuerpo de mis hermanas se calentó al fragor de la lujuria de esos dos, es irremediable el sentir la pasión y la sangre hervir cuando tienes a la persona que amas desnuda ante ti, dejando descubrir su piel lentamente, tramo a tramo mientras sus sentidos se nublan, cuando tocan la cima del cielo llenando el cuerpo del otro con el licor seminal que….** – no termino de hablar ya que Shion le arrojo una vasija llena de vino

 **Cállate mocoso calenturiento**

 **Padre yo amo a Mu y debes saberlo, punto** – fue la respuesta de Aria

 **¿amor? Pfff eso es pura calentura** – claro está que como respuesta la bella y apetecible rubia de ojos dorados le agarro los "Avga" con tanta fuerza que el quimero, bueno el santo de quimera no pudo ni respirar.

 **Ahhh que remedio** – se giró hacia su hija menor – **Melenare ¿tu amas a Milo?** \- pregunto con temor, si ella le decía que sí, todo estaría perdido

 **No ¿por?** – siguió atascándose de carne y ensalada

 **¿no?** – cuestiono de nuevo

 **No, claro que no –**

 **Ahhh dios que alivio, era una mentira de ese idiota** – sonrió tomando una copa y bebiendo

 **Solo me lo cogí por diversión** – Shion escupió el licor mirándola incrédulo **– Illion lo hace todo el tiempo con cada saintia y tú no dices nada –**

 **Pero él es hombre!**

 **Eso dicen –** acoto Aria

 **Ohhh o sea ¿que como el señor es hombre puede cogerse a todas y tu feliz, y como yo soy mujer no puedo? Eso señor es anarquía-**

 **Me va a dar un ataque…** \- Shion se levantó dando tumbos notando la falta de sensibilidad en su mano – **¡se está durmiendo me está dando un infarto!**

 **Cuando sufres un infarto se adormece el lado izquierdo no el derecho** – Daka le ayudo

 **¡Cállate pinche mocoso emo! ¡Si digo que es un infarto es un infarto!**

 **Pa, ¿si te mueres me puedo quedar con tu estéreo?** – Illion paso por su lado como si nada

 **Me muero… todo esta negro y feo** – estaba en pleno drama

 **Illion vete para allá, padre no puede con tu fealdad**

 **Cállate Aria, al menos no está así por mí. Es por tus pinches nalgas de maruchan –**

 **¿nalgas de maruchan?** – levanto un lunar mirándolo molesta

 **Si, que se entregan en menos de 5 minutos y bien calientes** – la cachetada no fue nada, la rubia de Aries se le fue encima a golpes que el chico no pudo esquivar – **estás loca…. Papá Aria me esta molestando –**

 **Deja de estar de puto quejándote con papá** – regaño

 **Padre, despierta… Si mueres, lo más seguro es que veas a mamá del otro lado** …. – tras decir eso solo conto hasta 3 y el lemuriano despertó

 **Ok, tengo que vivir por mis hijos que me aman** – los miro y solo tomo la botella y le dio un trago - **¿Dónde skylas esta Mu?-**

El pobre cordero dorado, como nunca había caminado más de una cuadra en su vida estaba exhausto de subir las doce casas por si solo y por ello tomo un descanso en la lejana casa de…. ¡¿Tauro?!

 **¿Qué esperabas?** – se quejó el peli lila hacia el narrador

Bueno, pensé que al menos estabas en sagitario o capricornio

 **Es imposible, no puedo caminar tanto….** –

Bueno, si me das el número de teléfono de Shaina, yo podría ayudarte

 **¿Lo harías?** –

Soy el narrador, yo puedo hacer todo…. Solo observa. De pronto una lluvia comenzó a caer dejando al pobre lemuriano cubierto de agua, el frio que se soltó lo despeino y….

 **¡Ya párale! O me dejaras peor de lo que estaba –** se secó un poco

Ok hacemos el trato

 **Dale nomas…. –**

Genial, el santo de Aries llego de la nada y sin usar teletransportación hasta el último templo, ya no estaba mojado, no. Estaba finamente vestido con un ramo de bellos narcisos amarillos para su dulce novia, entro a ese salón sonriendo como galán de telenovela.

 **Muy bien…** \- miro a su Aria más enamorado que nunca, dio unos pasos hasta el cuando

 **Brrggg** – Lena volvió el estómago justo en el traje de Mu – **lo siento, Illion me dio manzana y me dio asco –**

 **¿Ahora le da asco la manzana? Le debió de dar asco cuando la puta "manzana" se quitó la cascara –** refunfuño Shion

 **Padre el nacimiento de un hijo es algo de luz y** – le estampo un pastel en la cara

 **Cállate Dakarion, deja de ver arcoíris y flores en todas partes –**

Continuara….

Gracias a los que siguen mi fic.

Cada review es mágico para mí y me alientan a seguir

 **KanadeKirishima, Leri, Derama17, Beuty, Lallen, PrincessVirgo, Carina, Jabed, Tsuki, Dicro, Anna, esto va por todos ustedes.**

Diccionario griego

"Gios pou skyla" = Hijo de Perra

"skata" = mierda

"kokoras" = verga

"pornia" = puta o prostituta

"Kyrio" = Señor

Ocs

Daka (27 años) rubio de ojos prístinos sacerdote de Hedone diosa del sexo

Illion (23) Berseker de Ares, todo un HDP

Aria (20) futura portadora de Aries

Lena (18, todos creen que tiene menos) marimacho incurable y estafador profesional


	4. ¿¿¿Mi suegra es una Ker?

muchas gracias a todas las que siguen este fic cómico.

Respuestas a sus preguntas:

solo el hijo mayor de Shion fue caballero, el porta la armadura de altar pero al estar maldito por la diosa de la belleza el pobre no puede presentarse en publico en este capitulo verán porque u/u

illion se crió solo ya que después de que Saga lo quiso matar a él y a sus hermanos este vivió solo y en fragor de la batalla.

Shion no quiere a ver a su ex mujer por un problemita que se vera en el próximo capitulo

illion

art/Aries-vs-berseker-553007093?ga_submit_new=10%253A1439320433

art/feel-the-fear-553007687?ga_submit_new=10%253A1439320606

daka

art/a-new-pope-553007372?ga_submit_new=10%253A1439320489

Lena

art/Melenare-553008104?ga_submit_new=10%253A1439320648

* * *

Capítulo 4

 **Bueno, Mu me ha pedido tu mano de una manera en la que no pude negarme** – le explico a su hija mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa – **Mu, has el favor de servir las copas, menos a Melenare no puede beber -**

 **Papá te agradezco….** – la hermosa rubia se levantó para servirle ella misma a su padre, dándole un beso en la mejilla – **Pero siento que estas precipitándote. No es necesaria una boda, soy un caballero y deseo vivir mi vida como yo quiera y….** – lo abrazo fuerte **– yo no soy la que trae doble carga** – señalo a su hermana

 **Anna Belier Skodaki, sí digo que te casas con este remedo de hombre, pito chico, pendejo, hijo una pornia lemuriana que se cenó a mi padre, con cara de puto y ojos disparejos** – regaño ya cansado

Justamente en ese momento entro Milo jadeando y bastante molesto, seguido de Camus. Quien estaba apenado por todo eso.

 **¡Suéltame cubo traicionero!** – lo empujo

 **Milo sí te detengo es porque somos amigos –**

 **¿Somos amigos? Eso no lo dejaste claro en Asgard, cuando andabas de puto con tu travesti ese del moñito** – le grito molesto

 **Ya te dije que era una promesa** – le sonrió coqueto a la menor de la mesa, claro que apenas verlo Milo le estampo un puñetazo

 **Quita tus asquerosos ojos de pescado de ¡Mi mujer!** – grito tomando a la chica – **Shion, te recuerdo que fui yo quien le quito la virginidad a tu hija por un apuesta, fui yo quien la tomo como un poseído en tu trono y quien…. –**

 **Milo mejor guarda silencio….** – le sugirió Camus

 **Cállate estoy hablando** – se acomodó un mechón – **y seré yo quien se case con ella….** –

 **¿Tú que dices?** – le pregunto a su hija tras beberse dos botellas en lo que Milo hablaba

 **¿Perdón?** – la chica no les prestaba atención, solo seguía escribiendo en Zeusbook.

 **Melenare –** Milo se arrodillo y tomo su mano - **¿Aceptas…** \- sus manos temblaban **– ser….** – trago grueso mirándola con amor- **mi esposa?** –

La respuesta de la chica fue un profundo y hermoso….

 **No** – lo ignoro mirando de nuevo la pantalla de su celular

 **Me haces tan…. ¡¿Cómo qué no?!** – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

 **No, no pienso ser la esposa de un mequetrefe de cuarta cuya única habilidad es acostarse con todas** – expreso haciendo una bomba de goma de mascar

 **¡Eres cruel y mala!** – se abrazó de Camus a llorar – **Shion tu hija me deshonro** –

 **¿Cómo dices que dijiste?** – el lemuriano mayor soltó una risotada, al menos su hija era como él

 **Padre, creo que Milo está exigiendo que se restaure su pureza y el hecho de que mi hermana, al parecer lo despojo de su inocencia** – suspiro hondo el rubio de ojos diamante al ver que Shion no entendía **– o sea…que repares el daño al obligar a Lena a "cumplirle" –**

 **No entiendo una cuarta de nada –** bebió de nuevo esta vez de la jarra de vino con miel

 **Milo exige que hagas que Lena se case con él por habérselo cogido –** señalo el rubio algo apenado

Illion miro a Shion quien a su vez miro a su hija menor y los tres se murieron de la risa. No una risa normal, era más bien como un estallido de risas.

 **Estoy esperando, Shion** – Milo levanto la ceja y se cruzó de brazos

 **Ohhh incluso lo embarazaste, mis respetos enana** – Illion palmeo la espalda de su hermana

 **Ya ves, una que puede** – se burlo

 **Mira Shion, no me iré de aquí hasta que hagas que mi dignidad de caballero se restaure –** se cruzó de brazos esperando que el patriarca obligara a la chica.

 **Mira, mocoso…. Por muchos años han desfilado por aquí no decenas, cientos de chicas que me exigían que tu restauraras su honor, y si mi hija te tomo, te desvirgo el culo y te dejo eso es; TU PROBLEMA, no el mío** – sacudió la botella y bebió de nuevo **– y si no hay nada más que decir, por favor sáquense mucho a la chingada y dos cuadras más allá -**

 **Milo** – Daka lo abrazo cariñoso y jovial – **sí tanto deseas la mano de mi hermanita, deberías pedírsela a nuestra madre** – Daka tenía un pequeño problema, digamos que toda la viva la vivió encerrado en una torre, ya que la misma diosa Afrodita lo maldijo con el mal de Eos a la inversa…. Todo aquel que ve a Daka, sea hombre o mujer…. Tiende a querer "cenárselo" Milo sin pensarlo lo beso frente a todos.

 **¡Que mierda!** – espeto Shion ya molesto

 **Milo con un carajo** – Mu lo aparto dejando al rubio parpadeando como si no entendiera nada **– dices amar a Lena y en un segundo besas a Daka por tener esos ojos tan hermosos, esa piel de porcelana y….** – tembló un poco para luego írsele encima al rubio

 **Con una chingada** …. –el patri se palmeo la frente – **Aria haz algo-**

La rubia fue tras Mu y le puso una pulsera que eliminaba el poder de la diosa. Lena por su parte seguía en su blog subiendo la foto de Milo besuqueando a su hermano. Así que Illion fue quien le quito el "transe" a Milo

 **Pensé que estarías celosa de que besara a tu hermano** – reclamo ofendido

 **Si me encelara de tus ligues seria estresante** – le dijo como si nada

 **Suficiente, iré a ver a tu madre y le pediré tu mano** – la chica al fin reacciono

 **¡no te atrevas! –**

 **Ah con que ella si te da miedo** – sonrió triunfante – **bien, iré por mi suegra y le diré que estas esperando un bichito mío y que debe limpiar tu mancha –**

 **Mi madre vive en la colina del Areópago, no es difícil encontrarla y…**. - ¡Zoc! Un golpe seco con un jarrón dejo inconsciente al joven caballero de Altar

 **Nadie hablara con esa señora, ¡no mientras yo viva!** \- Shion se acercó a su hijo, lo ato con muchas sogas y lo metió a un baúl

 **¿Por qué Shion le pego a Daka?-** pregunto Milo a Mu

 **Es sencillo….** – antes de decir nada Illion los saco a patadas del templo

 **Y hagan el favor de no volver** – les aventó algunas cosas – par de putos -

Los dos santos, volvieron hacia los templos que representaban sus signos, bueno…. Milo se llevó cargando a Mu mientras que él le explicaba el porqué de la reacción de su maestro.

 **Bueno, dijiste que si te cargaba hasta Aries me dirías la verdad…. Así que… ladra borrego** – sin etiqueta entro hasta la cocina y saco una cerveza - **¿quieres una rubia?-**

 **Siempre quiero una rubia…. –** tomo la botella que le ofrecía y ambos se sentaron en el portal de Aries – **mi maestro detesta hablar de la que alguna vez fue su esposa…**

 **Ya lo note, creo que a los corderitos no les va el romance –**

 **Todo lo contrario, Milo…. Fue hace muchos años. Mi maestro fue enviado al medio oriente cuando la guerra contra Ares estaba por estallar en esta generación, bueno en su generación…. En el camino se topó con una emboscada, fue prisionero del ejercito ker** –

 **Oh me imagino que su esposa era otra prisionera** – soltó el griego bebiendo

 **No, de hecho su esposa era quien lo mantuvo prisionero** – al decirlo Milo escupió en la cara del Aries – **Mhg bueno, se enamoraron vivieron juntos por muchos años… hasta que mi maestro encontró a una vieja amiga y pues, mi suegra lo mando al diablo castigándolo con algo que las solo las keres pueden hacer…. –**

 **¿una amiga…? El viejo no ha salido con nadie en siglos –**

 **Si, por eso te lo digo –** bebió otro poco – **hace ya 243 años de eso -**

 **No, no, no espera….** – lo miro serio – **sí, lo que dices es cierto las edades de Aria, Daka y los demás no tendrían sentido –** era tan obvio que el Aries debía entenderlo

 **Milo, Aria nació hace dos siglos…. En la última guerra sagrada con Hades –**

 **¡¿Qué putas…?!** – abrió los ojos como platos

 **¿no lo sabias?** – al ver la cara de espanto de Milo, Mu ya no pudo seguir con la mentira – **Jajajajaja deberías ver tu cara**

 **Pendejo, por poco me trago el cuento ese** – negó molesto

 **Lo de las edades es mentira, pero nuestra suegra es una ker y si lo pienso bien si la traemos Shion no podrá negarse a las bodas –** explico

 **Bien, vamos por ella** – levanto el puño

Ambos salieron de ahí, Milo dio varios saltos para la salida pero, se giró al ver la tortuga peli lila que le tocaría llevar a cuestas.

Al pasar de los días, a Shion realmente se le olvido todo, la pedida de mano y las "obligaciones" de Mu. Así que como dictaba la nueva orden de Athena, debía estar presente durante el examen de manejo de los otros dorados.

 **Bien…. –** camino frente a ellos, quienes estaban en una larga fila y mirando al frente como soldados – **escuchen bien mis jóvenes y valientes santos de Athena, este día libraran una de las batallas más grandes que jamás hayan tenido…. Hoy el futuro de las compras por el centro de Atenas, de la thespinis Athena** – señalo serio

 **Dis…disculpe señor** … - un hombrecito de no más de 1.60 centímetros, algo calvo y con lentes de fondo de botella jalo un poco la manga del patriarca

 **Dime….** – le lanzo una mirada fría

 **Ya... ya podemos empezar…. –**

 **Ya escucharon** – les dijo mientras todos tomaban sus lugares

 **Solo, solo hay tres coches señor, por eso tendrán que ir de tres en tres** – explico una mujer de semblante amable y rostro tranquilo, era la típica abuelita.

 **Uh quien será el idiota que ira con la urraca** – soltó Kanon hacia Aioria –

 **Realmente no sé, pero espero que no sea yo –**

 **Ustedes dos, se irán en mi auto, al igual que ese "pasito" de la bandana** – señalo al arquero

Los dos tragaron grueso.

El siguiente auto fue el de Shaka, afrodita y Deathmask

Los tres subieron con el bajito y el último auto fueron Aldebarán, Saga y Shura

El primero en manejar fue Aioria

 **Bueno, muñequito. Enciéndelo** – el de leo muy orgulloso y sobrado dio la marcha para echar a andar el auto, el principio fue bueno, de hecho lo hacía muy bien hasta que llegaron a la calle principal.

 **Esto es muy fácil, saben creo que me comprare un….** – una mano escurridiza le toco sin pudor alguno en la entrepierna **\- ¡¿Qué hace?! –**

 **Shhht nene, concentrarte en manejar o no te daré tu licencia** – la anciana se relamió los labios provocando las risas de Aioros y Kanon – **y ustedes dos, si no me dan amor ni crean que bajaran de este auto –**

 **Ja, eso crees urraca, yo tengo cosmos y…. –** Kanon intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo estaba cerrada y su cosmos no servía

Oops lo olvide, la señora esa que los manda a ustedes les quito su energía para que hicieran esto sin trampa – les guiño mostrando sus verrugas más visibles mientras se quitaba la blusa dejando ver su cuerpo, Aioria saco la cabeza por la ventana tratando de huir pero la mujer lo atrapo contra el sillón

 **Kanon…**.- llamo el arquero

 **Dime Aioros –**

 **¿Qué tanto amas a tu hermano? ¿podemos sacrificarlo para vivir? –**

 **Me parece bien –** dijo el otro rasguñando la puerta para salir pero sin poder hacerlo.

Tres estrellas fugaces en el cielo lo decían todo.

Carro numero 2

Shaka se sentó en la parte de atrás junto con Afro mientras que Deathmask subió enfrente para iniciar, los hermanitos de helena quienes ahora Vivian con él también subieron al auto. El copiloto era ese joven de estatura baja y nervios desorbitantes.

 **Por…. Por favor pónganse en el cinturón de seguridad –**

 **Si, si, viejo lo haremos –** Dm tomo el control de principio manejando muy bien. **– je, ¿lo ves, rosito? Te dije que lo haría bien**

 **Mantén tu mirada en la carretera, Dm no quiero que te metas a un bache y arruines mi maquillaje-**

Pues sí, Afro estaba maquillándose mientras Dm manejaba, tal cual hacen las chicas en el metro. El maestro de conducción respiro un momento pero, todo cambio cuando la nación del fuego… digo cuando entraron al centro. Dm sufrió una crisis cuando en el semáforo paso una joven muy parecida a Helena, solo que de ojos ambarinos.

 **Oye, hermano, esa chica ¿no te recuerda a mi hermanita?** – pregunto el mayor de los niños

 **¿Dónde?** – giro el rostro y la vio, haciendo que sus ojos se aguaran – **helena…. Si tan solo yo hubiera sido más fuerte… -** se puso a llorar pero en lugar de detenerse acelero más fuerte sin dejar la chilladera.

´ **por favor vea al frente** – pidió casi sin voz el maestro

 **Ella era el amor de mi vida, por ella yo aprendí a ser mejor** – recargo el rostro en el volante al tiempo que un ciclista se estrellaba contra el parabrisas ante la mirada asustada del copiloto

 **Por favor deténgase –**

 **¡Noo! Yo la amaba, aun la amo. No hay en este mundo una mujer tan hermosa como ella** – esta vez atropello a un perro, después a dos chicas que mensajeaban por el celular….

El copiloto grito al ver que estaba una maratón frente a ellos, giro el rostro para ver a los del asiento de atrás pero, Shaka cual guajolote paseado, se quedó dormido y afro aún estaba en el proceso de enchinar sus pestañas una a una. Los niños solo veían por la ventana de atrás divertidos, mientras que el parabrisas ya estaba cubierto de sangre y viseras, oh claro también había un brazo en el lugar del limpiaparabrisas.

 **¡¿Por qué?! Si soy tan bueno y bondadoso ¿Por qué me quitaron a mi único amor?** Golpeaba el volante y aceleraba más a fondo

 **Deténgase por favor….** – el pobre hombre iba cual gato asustado en el asiento

Mientras eso pasaba ahí…

Areópago entrada al tártaro #666

Milo y Mu llegaron dispuestos a buscar a su "suegra" con lo único que no contaban es que en ese lugar las visitas del género masculino no son bien vistas….

 **Rayos, no quería iniciar una batalla pero no me dejan de otra** – Milo invoco a su aguijón y Mu hizo lo propio dispuesto a pelear. Estaban rodeados de lo que antes hubiera sido el sueño erótico más feliz de Milo, un harem de mujeres exuberantes, semidesnudas y con actitud guerrera.

 **Tranquilo, entre los dos podremos –**

Las mujeres estaban rodeando listas para acabarlos, cuando una hermosa y muy, muy tetona peli turquesa apareció.

 **Dejen de joder, zorras. Estos niños ya tienen dueñas** – saco los colmillos – **sí, que son tan pendejos como mi hijo dijo –**

 **¿usted es la madre de Lena?-** pregunto el escorpión al ver tan monumento de mujer

 **Claro que no, soy su tía… Stern… quien me dijo eso fue mi hijo, adoptivo, Illion** – respondió

 **Con razón el quimero no tiene novia, con esa "madre" incluso yo tendría incesto** – murmuro el griego

 **Bueno, mi hermana los espera….** – tomo el brazo de Milo – **ni una palabra de Shion o te comerá vivo de abajo hacia arriba** – advirtió

Ambos entraron a ese lugar, era como una copia exacta de la cámara del patriarca pero, como fue antes de la rebelión de Saga. Esperaron por espacio de 20 minutos cuando una bellísima joven de unos 24 años, piel blanca y ojos verdes salió.

 **Kalispera, estamos esperando a la señora Hadassa –** dijo Mu con solemnidad

 **Dime Dassa** – le sonrió

 **¡¿Usted es la madre de Aria?!** – ambos sintieron que les daba el colapso

 **Así, es también de Dakarion y de Illioncito** – eso ultimo les saco una risa que pronto callaron al ver la cara de la mujer – **bien díganme a que han venido…-**

Mu sonreía nervioso pero no así Milo quien rápidamente soltó toda la información, tal vez debió no decir "todo" mucho menos el hecho de que se venía "cenando" a su hija desde los 13 o 14 años.

 **Yo me hare responsable, no por el bebé sino porque realmente comprendí que amo a Lena y que no puedo vivir sin ella y… -**

 **Lo siento, a Mu podre ayudarle pero tu caso está perdido….** – suspiro profundo **– mis hijas son parte ker, ellas deben beber de la sangre o semen del hombre que aman para figar su unión y ese hombre debe beber su sangre para unirse para toda la vida, si uno de esos dos pactos de romper el corazón de la ker deja de sentir y se acabara, no creo que mi hija menor este embarazada…. Creo que está muriendo y ella lo sabe, por eso te aleja y no hay cura posible** – le dijo seria **– bebiste su sangre pero, te negaste a darte la tuya y solo la usaste…. En pocas palabras tu eres el responsable de su pronta muerte –**

 **Eso… -** sintió un balde agua fría caerle encima **– yo…. Yo la amo no la dejare morir –**

 **Lo mismo dijo el padre de mis hijas, y me dejo por su diosa** – espeto molesta

 **¿Mi maestro y Athena?** – Mu trago grueso al oír eso

 **No, de la forma en que piensas, niño pervertido. Yo era parte del ejercito de Ares, la armadura de quimera fue mía antes de ser de mi hijo, hace muchos años, le propuse a Shion matar a Athena a cambio de ser siempre joven y de tenerme a mí, pero él se negó y terminamos por separarnos, ni él ni yo podemos rehacer nuestras vidas por dicho pacto** – sonrió apenas

 **Mi maestro no ha dejado de amarla, lo sé por el amor con el que trata a sus hijos** – señalo Mu

 **Menos a Daka** – añadió Milo aun pensativo – **señora, ¿Qué debo hacer para curar a Melenare? –**

 **Bueno, solo hay una cura…. Shion la sabe pero, dudo que un facilote como tú desee hacerlo –** se cruzó de brazos mirando a la nada y luego dirigió su vista a un baúl que guardaba lo que ella más amaba en este mundo.

 **Usted desea ver a Shion y nosotros casarnos con sus hijas, así que le propongo algo…. Como caballeros dorados podremos quitar sus ataduras aquí y llevarla al santuario a cambio de que nos ayude** – esa fue la propuesta de Mu

Continuara


	5. mas enredos

Capítulo 5

Dos de los autos llegaron, con algunos inconvenientes poco después, llego el auto número tres, Saga y Shura bajaron gallardos teniendo todo en orden, el griego, salió primero quitándose los lentes de sol, tan apuesto que las mujeres se desmataban al verlo. Tan hermoso, tan sexy, tan….

 **Oye putito** – Kanon al ver el show lo tomo de las nalgas – **recuerda que todo ese es mío, perra y no puedes estar mostrándolo por ahí –**

 **Kanon….** – su puño apretado y el tic en ojo dejaban ver que el chico estaba ardiendo su cosmos de coraje.

 **Ya bombón no te enojes** – le guiño al ver a los demás **– no pinches madres mamen… ¿Qué les paso? –**

Obvio lo que vio fue lo siguiente;

Shaka dormido abrazando lo que parecía una pierna cercenada, los hermanitos de Dm jugando con algunas esferas, no esperen eran ojos. Afro con el maquillaje todo corrido, parecía una goth lolita, Aioros y Kanon tenían marcas de chupetones, rasguños, mordidas y labial barato color rojo prostipiruperra integrado. Por su parte, Aldebarán estaba más feliz que nunca. Causando que el ex patriarca auto nombrado tuviera una MRDP – **una mega rabieta de psicópata** -

 **¡PUTO SHION! ¡Puto tú!** – señalo a Kanon - **¡PUTA TU FAMILIA, PUTA TU CONSTELACIÓN, PUTOS TODOS!** – grito con todas sus fueras, Shura le paso una pastilla, no mejor dicho le hizo una llave para que se tragara la pastilla.

 **¿te sientes mejor?** – le sobaba la espalda

 **Gracias, Shura…. ¿de que estábamos hablando?**

 **En el auto, de cómo estaríamos mejor si hubiéramos votado por López obrador, digo por ti y no por Shion Peña Nieto** – explico

 **Es claro, debo volver a matarlo, tomar el poder y traer paz a este mundo** –

En otra parte.

 **¡¿Cómo carajos que trajeron a Hadassa?!** – Dohko les soltó dos golpes con su bastón, Sip, aún tiene ese bastón para descabezar a los tarados.

 **No tiene nada de malo, su mujer le dará algo de coherencia y….** – zoc otro golpe en la cabeza del lemuriano

 **Basta Dohko** – exclamó el griego cruzado de brazos – **no entiendo, pero mi suegra no parece tan mala.**

 **Noo, mala no…. Solo que** – abrió los ojos en forma dramática – **deben saber la verdad…**

 **Dohko POV**

 **Acabamos la guerra contra Hades, así que estábamos como quien dice….**

 **Echando weba a lo grande, Shion fue nombrado patriarca así que….**

 **Maestro –** Mu interrumpió - **eso paso hace siglos deseo saber porque mi maestro no la quiere ver –**

 **¡A eso voy pendejo!** – otros dos golpes más.- **Cuando Shion fue capturado y llevado a ese terrible lugar, ahí conoció el mal de cerca…**

 **Me imagino que a Ares** – murmuro Milo

 **¡¿Te puedes callar?!** – otro golpe y esta vez más fuerte que el anterior.

 **Ejem… -** trono los dedos **\- Milo ve por las birras que esto tardara…. Bueno, en ese lugar…**

Flashback

 **No podrán destruir a mi señora Athena, yo peleare con mi último aliento…** \- el patriarca estaba firme y decidido

 **Uhh** – la voz aterciopelada de una mujer sonó entre los barrotes – **así que… esto es parte del ganado de Athena…. Vaya que la partenos se divierte bien –**

 **¿Eres parte del ejercito de Ares? No te temo y como dije daré mi última gota de sangre para liberar a mi diosa.**

 **No es tu sangre lo que quiero, ShionyBunny** – la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una gloriosa rubia de cuerpo exuberante, dos grandes montañas tenia por senos, una cintura ceñida y unas caderas de infarto, pero eso no le importaba a Shion, para nada no era tan mundano para caer en eso.

 **Mi nombre es Shion, mujer –**

 **Tu nombre será el que yo grite mientras me coma tus ganas una y otra vez** –

Sin decir más la rubia se despojó de sus ropas, quedando desnuda para írsele encima al lemuriano

Fin del flashback

 **O sea…. ¿Cómo?** – ambos chicos no entendían nada

 **Es muy sencillo, Hadassa es una ker, un espíritu de la muerte violenta, un demonio en pocas palabras –**

 **Eso sí lo entendí** – dijo Milo – **pero ¿que tenía que ver el relato de cómo se cogió al anciano?**

 **Fácil, Hadassa solo busca a Shion para para satisfacer sus deseos más oscuros** – suspiro hondo

 **¿Y eso te pone celosito**? – Milo soltó con jocosidad recibiendo otro golpe

 **No olvides que a mí me confundió con mi maestro en Asgard y trato de besarme** –

 **Te estabas muriendo, idiota era respiración de boca a boca** – apretó los puños **– Hadassa solo piensa en cogerse a Shion aun en contra de su voluntad -**

Ambos chicos se miraron por un momento y estallaron en carcajadas. Era imposible parar de reír ¿Quién en este mundo temía de una mujer hermosa hambrienta de sexo?

 **¡Dejen de reír idiotas!** – junto sus cabezas para azotarlos – **ese no es el problema, Hadassa engendra con cada coito y le da antojo de comerse a sus otros hijos** – explico

 **¡¿Qué?! –**

 **Aria y Lena siempre estuvieron en su menú, sus hijos varones no pero tiene apetito por tragarse a sus hijas**

 **Espera… me dijo que Lena no estaba embrazada que estaba muriendo porque yo no le di mi sangre o algo así** – respondió Milo algo acalorado del miedo

 **Que pendejo eres** – se pegó en la frente **– Lena tiene dos meses de embarazo, yo mismo le tome la lectura de cosmos, tendrá una niña –**

 **¿tendremos una niña? –** se ilusiono

 **Felicidades, Milo** – Mu lo abrazo

 **Estoy tan feliz…** \- abrazo al otro

 **Pedazo de pendejos, ¿no entienden? Sus mujeres están en peligro, una ker tarda de entre meses a años en parir y Hadassa está preñada de nuevo** –

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos saliendo como relámpagos a buscar a las chicas.

 **Jajajajajajajajaa si le arruinan el "encuentro" a Dassa, esos dos idiotas serán su cena** – se burló, ya que lo antes dicho era un completo chiste para el ahora joven Dohko.

 **¿Maestro, no cree que eso fue algo cruel de su parte…?** – Shiryu estaba justo en la entrada

 **Ah Shiryu, tú has lo de siempre…**

 **¿lo de siempre maestro?**

 **Sep, haz de cuenta que no viste nada** -

 **Templo del patriarca**

Shion tras dejar los chicos en su nueva misión fue a tomar un largo baño en sus aposentos… dejo correr el agua dejando que su cuerpo recibiera sus caricias. Estaba tan sumergido en el sentimiento de relajación que no noto otro cuerpo entrando en el mismo lugar.

 **Ahhh paz y tranquilidad….** – se relajo

 **No tanta, mi ovejita** – contesto con esa voz sensual haciendo que Shion tragara agua mientras la veía cual si hubiera visto un fantasma. – **oh vamos, esponjocito me dirás que no extrañaste a mis gemelitas…** \- movió sus senos insolente

 **Tú….tú deberías estar en el infierno** – apenas si pudo decirlo, cuando el efusivo abrazo de su mujer le causo perder el aliento….

Mejor dicho la cara del patriarca quedo entre sus sugerentes senos, lo disfrutaba no lo negaba pero, era algo sorprendente. Pocos minutos después, Mu y Milo entraron al lugar, notaron que no había rastros de Shion, sí que temiendo lo peor entraron al baño, los sonidos de alguien devorando carne eran suficiente motivo para que ambos patearan la puerta entrando usando su cosmos.

Claro que…

Eso no fue muy del agrado de Shion

 **¡¿Qué putas hacen aquí?!** – grito al verse en pleno idilio de amor con su mujer

Para ser más claro, ambos estaban emulando una, no varias escenas de garganta profunda. Si, Shion estaba molesto… la dama oscura lo estaba aún más. Sus largos cabellos se enroscaron en los cuellos de los dorados, cortándoles el aire, mientras que detrás de ella Shion cubría cuanto podía

 **Di.. dijo que… no quería ni oír su nombre….** – murmuro Mu con el poco aliento que le quedaba

 **Cállate borrego tarado –**

 **¿no querías oír mi nombre?** – le apretó tanto como pudo las esferas en la zona prohibida **– mira Shioncito, te recuerdo que todo tu cuerpo es mío, y te guste o no yo te monto cuando se me pega la gana –**

 **Maldita mentirosa… dijiste que Lena estaba muriendo….** – reclamo Milo

 **Lo estará en cuanto la vea, mira que acostarse con un idiota como tú... –**

 **Tiene tus mismos y gachos gustos** – respondió Shion dejándola a la vista de todos

 **Agh ahí vamos de nuevo…. Ya te lo dije me equivoque y me acosté con saga por error….** – explico como si no pasara nada poniéndose un leotardo negro

 **Aja ¿y Kanon?** – cuestiono

 **Me equivoque dos veces, Shion! No es como si hubiera tenido hijos con ellos o algo así…**

 **Pues, Lena se parece a Saga… -**

 **¿Y? Illion es moreno y no me vengas con que salió a Saga**

 **No, claro que no…. –**

 **Lo ves? No soy tan puta como crees….** – ladeo el rostro

 **Salió a Thanatos, de Daka y Aria no desconfió porque son idénticos a mí –**

 **Uhhh –** soltó Milo –

 **Tu guarda silencio, alacrán o te dejo sin lo que preño a mi hija –**

 **Ustedes dos vayan a limpiar la jaula de Poochie yo debo ir a ver a mi novia –** el patriarca sabía que aquello destrozaría los nervios de la ker.

Todo se tornó negro, tan negro como la misma noche, la mujer cambio su cabello de rubio negro, sus ojos a un rojo sangre espectral justo en el momento que él estaba por salir lo detuvo.

 **Shion no eres más que un simple mortal, no debes desatar el odio de las hijas de Nyx…. Te mostrare porque es que aun eres mío –**

 **No jodas, no caeré contigo de nuevo, me usas me dejas y después solo me avientas al hijo que pariste –** respondió molesto

Oír eso la molesto aún más mostrando sus garras y cuerpo de ker por completo.

A las afueras del santuario….

Jaula de Poochie

 **Señor Mu, es mejor que no entre hace tres días que no lo han alimentado** – dijo un peón con miedo

 **Seguramente el cuidador lo olvido** – respondió Milo

 **No es así, señor Milo… el último cuidador se quedó dormido y… bueno** – los demás peones se quitaron el casco para dar sus respetos.

 **Milo ayúdame, después de todo tú quieres a Lena** – le pidió

 **Nada de eso, ahora sé que mi hermosa avecilla está esperando una niña y debo cuidarme para ellas, tal vez milena sería un bonito nombre. O tal vez… Milu, o Lemilo… ayyy no sé….** – apretó sus mejillas en modo chibi haciendo brotar flores

 **Idiota…**. – negó entrando al lugar

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de huesos de pobres infelices que alguna vez tuvieron la desgracia de pasar de por ahí. Era sigiloso, sabía que la letal bestia se encontraba escondida en las sombras dispuesta a matar. Noto una sombra que ágilmente corría por entre las entramadas, miro hacia un lado cuando el bestial animal ataco.

 **¡Milo AYUDAME!** – grito desesperado

Pero el escorpión, como padre chocho primerizo no hacía más que buscar por todo lo tierno y lindo para su nena.

 **¡MILO, SI ME AYUDAS TE DIRE PORQUE ESTA MOLESTA Lena! –**

Tres segundos después,

 **Mira cachorro mal humorado, si dejas a esa oveja te daré un poco de esa carne suave y deliciosa que te gusta morder** – saco un poster de Seiya – **mira, mira perrito, el burrito always quiere jugar contigo**

Aquel animal movía la cola esperando morder al Pegaso. Su mayor rival

 **Eso, lindo chico, y si te portas bien, te dejare entrar a donde Seiya duerme… si, bonito…. –** lo cargo y el perro le babeo la cara

 **¿co0mo es que no te hizo daño'?** – pregunto sorprendido

Es sencillo, Melenare dice que tengo imán de perras, así que pensé que serviría – le sonrió ampliamente

 _ **Glosario**_

 _ **Las keres eran espíritus de muerte, hijas de Nyx la diosa de la noche, se decía que cuando una ker se prendaba de un humano por mucho que lo amara no podía serle fiel si estaban juntos, por ello vivían separados para no destruir su amor.**_

 _ **Poochie es un chihuahua de color miel y ojos claros**_

 _ **Partenos o partenon significa virgen o virginidad**_

 _ **Dohko es un troll de primera**_

 _ **Sip, Kanon, Aioros y Aioria fueron violados (?)**_

 _ **Milo tendrá una niña ya queda claro, falta ver si Lena le quiere tener cerca**_


End file.
